What is Love to You?
by xxxBlackShinigamixxx
Summary: Do You Mean it When you say that?... I do Naruto


What is Love to you?

A NaruHina Fanfic

Chapter 1

"Hey Naruto! Wake up or your gonna be late for your first day in grade 7"

"…Ack! Damnit why the hell doesn't this alarm clock work when I need it to!!"

Naruto (age 11 ) is starting middle school today in Konoha Sr. P.S. With a late wake up already things aren't looking so well.

"mpf…gulp, thanks for the breakfast mom!"

"im glad you liked it, but if you don't get to school you will get a detention. A detention will mean you will be punished by the school. And when you come home you will be grounded. Now have a good day son."

"…thanks mom…."

Running out the door Naruto bolted to his bus stop

"_jesus Christ that woman is a freakin slave driver!...god I hope the bus has'nt left"_

"Pant, pant…" naruto had reached the bus stop right on time.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN BUS!!"

"o for the love of god I hope that's not it right there…" naruto pointed to the bus going in the opposite direction he was facing.

"why the hell do I always have to be the one that gets these kind of things" naruto exclaimed while running towards the school.

Xxx

It was a beautiful morning for Hinata as she woke up in her bed bright and early, ready for a new school year.

"I guess I better go and shower first"

After She had showered she ate some breakfast, and walked out the door. To her convenience her friends Ino and Sakura were already waiting for her.

"Morning girls."

"hey hinata! Did you have a good sleep? You gotta get your beauty sleep girl, you never know when you'll find a guy who likes you"

"Ino lay off her, and give her some room jeez…Hinata doesn't need to have a bf that fast, don't you hinata"

"I don't plan on it…but…"

"hey look girls the bus is here"

"thanks for the tip forehead girl, I think we all have eyes and a brain. You didn't need to tell us that one"

Exactly how Hinata had managed to make friends with these 2, even she sometimes wondered at times.

Xxx

8:10 Konoha Sr P.S

"ah…so if im correct my homeroom teacher should be…Kurenai Y. I wonder what kind of teacher she is like"

"Hey dobe, you managed to get to school without a bus ride this morning" came a familiar voice

"Sasuke you teme! You didn't bother to tell the driver to stop and wait, some friend you turned out to be…"

"whatever, anyways you got Kurenai for homeroom too right?"

"yea and if I recall Neji and Rock Lee got Iruka-sensei"

"damn that's unfair, they actually know him…we have no idea what our teacher is like"

Naruto and Sasuke looked around the crowds of students and attempted to find their class.

"these are our classmates!?"

"well dobe…they certainly do look it"

"right…we are in the special class…I only got in cause I passed that test by guessing"

"well these guys are all a bunch of losers, look at the girls there isn't a single hottie here."

"yea and that guy up there looks like a toothpick."

Xxx

"so is this our class?"

"I guess so Sakura, it is the right room number. You seem awfully silent Hinata."

"Well I guess im just a bit nervous."

"oh god Hinata your just gonna ace everything like you always do, just calm down and go in"

The 3 girls walked in the classroom to find only 17 people. Most of them had their noses buried in a book. Other than two guys sitting in the middle the rest of them didn't look like they had much social lives.

"Yo Sasuke, look at that one right there. What a total hottie…"

"Dude whats wrong with you, she looks like another bookworms like the rest of them"

"Yea…well some bookworms are hot then. I wonder what her name is"

"Alright kids welcome to Konoha Sr P.S let me give you a tour today for your first period."

Unenthusiasticly the students stood up and followed their teacher.

"Jeez, whats up their ass…we get to miss first period"

Arriving at the first room closest to them Kurenai started to speak.

"alright kids, all of your classes are downstairs so we will only tour down here. Our first classroom here is the art teacher Danzou- sensei."

"pst…hey naruto that guy is a total wackjob…I heard it from my friend, all he does is talk about life and philosophies."

"wow…rly"

"Next we have your gym teacher Maito Gai."

"wow... for some reason it sounds like Might Guy"

"HELLO STUDENTS AND WELCOME TO THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!! WE SHALL RUN LAPS AND DO MANY PUSHUPS!!"

"great another crazy teacher"

"yea dobe…and I thought a classroom with losers wouldn't be enough…"

After the tour the class went back to homeroom.

"I will begin to explain the rules here in the school. First off we have………."

"Naruto, is that gum?"

"yea why Sasuke?"

"lets chew some and stick it under the table"

"hehehehe…I like the way you think uchiha…"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO AND UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"_Shit" thought them both_

"Detention for the both of you. I am ashamed of you, the first day and you already broke the rules."

"damnit…."

"you said it dobe, moms gonna kill me"

Xxx

"God those 2 were idiots, I mean come on detention on the first day. Right Ino?"

"yea I know…what about you Hinata"

"umm…I dunno…I guess they deserved it"

"well they did and I hope they wont be bothering us cause that will suck"

None of that mattered to Hinata at that moment, all she could keep thinking of was that streak of blonde and that laugh and smile. What a way to start off a new year.


End file.
